Slayer's Curse
by nkauj ntxoo xyooj
Summary: Reborn again, is it a blessing or a curse . . . read and find out! Sequel to "Lucy's Nightmare."


**A/N:** Originally, I liked the story "Lucy's Nightmare" written by Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants so I decided to write a sequel to it. To anyone who cares, I did ask for permission so no flaming plz! P.S. There will be OC's later on cause _I_ thought that they should have kids their own age. The OC's will he taking on the main roles of some of the character but that doesn't mean that they are out of the pic just yet. Look forward to it cause I have lots of ideas . . . now i just have to put it on paper er in this case on the PC . . . Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail does not belong to me. . .

_'Blah'_ thinking . . .

"Blah" talking . . .

**Thus The Story Begins. . .**

'_So this is where they're buried, huh?'_ Igneel thought to himself, looking at Lucy and Natsu's gravestones. '_What stupid people. Hey, at least I got that guy's awesome powers!'_

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind him. "Excuse me."

"Eh?" Igneel turned to look at a little blond girl. "What do you want?"

"I want to put flowers on their grave." She said, waving a Sakura branch in the air.

Igneel shrugged. "Whatever," and stepped aside. The girl smiled and walked by, accidently brushing her hand with his.

'_Have we...met before?'_

**Chapter One**

The girl stops for a brief second to look back at the boy then she quickly assume to go back to doing what she had originally came here to do with a noticeable blush but it's not like Igneel could see it. "It's Layla again, this time I've bought sakura." Layla kneelt down and place the sakura branch between the graves. "It's pretty is it not? The sakura are in full bloom again this year."

Igneel watch the girl Layla place flowers on his parent's grave. He didn't notice it before but the rays of the sun seem to make her glow as she rambles on and on. Strangely, Igneel starts to feel his face heat up. Unable to identify the new emotion Igneel slaps both of his cheek to bring him back to earth, forgetting the emotion entirely. "You sound like you come every day."

"Hai, every chance I get!" Layla look up at Igneel with a twinkle in her eyes and a hand full of weeds?

'_Eh? What kind of person visit a grave every chance they get?' _The look of surprise on Igneel's face quickly turns into a smirk. "Weirdo."

"Weirdo, me?" Layla suddenly stood up fuming and got up to his face. "Take that back! I do not need you to tell me that and beside what part of me is WEIRD!" Layla proceed to throw a hand full of weed at him.

Igneel's smirk became a heartfelt smile and laughs harder than he did in his whole entire life. _'Fun, it's so much fun.'_ "Well, don't do weird stuff then."

Layla stomp towards the boy and poke his chest. "I am not weird and Stop Laughing!"

"Okay, Okay, but you're still weird." Igneel took a step back just out of her reach to wipe away a lone tear that escape during his laughing fit but the action had cause Layla to fall face first on the ground.

"Say's the one with pink hair." Layla glare at him from the ground.

"What about my hair?" Igneel gave her a funny look. _'Jeez, people act like they've never seen pink hair before.'_ They don't, but he doesn't seem understand that.

'_You're kidding me right? And what is with that look!'_ "You're impossible," Layla got up and dust herself off frowning. "This was my favorite dress too."

"What, not afraid to get dirty now are we?" Igneel snicker as Layla threw him a look promising him a world full of pain. Too bad he didn't see that, he'll get to live a bit longer.

"What do you know huh? I've actually save money to buy this dress and it wasn't easy either. Papa said that if I want something bad enough then I will have to earn it myself." Layla cross her arm and stood her ground, glaring at him. _'Even thou Papa always end up spoiling me in the end but I'm not about to tell him that.'_

"Right, sorry about that but you're still weird either way." Igneel gave her a smile that almost got her to accept his apologizes but nope she stood strong . . . She is not weird and she will try to prove him wrong damn it!

'_Jeez, if I'm weird then what is normal?'_ Layla look at him straight in the eye and announce, "I am not weird."

Not bothering to break eye contact, Igneel lean down towards her and announce, "am too."

"am not!" Layla stood on her tippy toes to give her a boast as their nose touch and their glare intensify. Of course if anyone else were to stumble upon them right now; they would assume that the kids are having an intimate moment. . . Then again, where is Happy when you need him?

"am too!" Igneel push down on her so that their foreheads touch.

"am not!" Layla push back with more force.

"am too!" Igneel push down harder.

"am not!" Layla push back even more than before.

"am not!" Igneel push down without holding back with a feeling all too familiar.

"am too!" Layla push back so much that they are at even grounds again but then the momenta hit her as her mind went blank for a second. "What?"

Igneel smirk and threw his arms up triumphantly. "Yeah! I win!"

"Eh? But that was-" Layla got up to his face again and prepare to defend herself.

"What, you admit it, you weirdo." Igneel cuts her off and unknowingly rubbing it in her face.

"Alright, alright, I got it! I'm weird, happy now?" Layla puff her cheeks and looks away. _'How come I'm the weird one . . .? Am I really that weird?'_

"Hell yeah!" Igneel said as he displays his little, ahem, victory dance. . .

Layla ignore the urge to giggle at the said boy's antic because she was suppose be mad right now so she settle to glaring at him as she mumble "Hump, me weird, if anyone's weird then it would be my papa."

Even thou it was all a mumble, Igneel still heard it. Puzzle he asked "Why do you say that?" With a face full of confusion of course but hey who is he one to talk. His father figure isn't all that normal anyway.

Layla wasn't expecting him to hear her so it came as a shock before she frantically look around as to ensure that no one was around as she inch forward to tell him a secret. This peck his interest as him lean towards her as she whisper to his ears. "Well mama is against me going off on my own like I am now but papa tells me that I can do whatever I want whenever I want cause papa said I'm going to be a big girl soon and big girls know how to take care of themself so I should start early."

"Hey your papa's cool!" Igneel didn't know who this girl's papa is but he sound good enough to him.

Layla frown at his words and mouthed "I know, papa's the coolest but that's not the point . . ." Igneel just doesn't know.

"Eh, it's not?" The clueless face that Igneel gave almost got her laughing, almost, but she was trying to sound serious here.

She was dead serious; her sight was locked on the pink haired boy in front of her as she gave it a dramatic pause before ". . . while papa was telling me to be a big girl and mama to toughen up, papa wouldn't even let go of my hand or even let me out of his sight for one second." Everything went on standstill for a minute or two before Igneel gave out a loud and hearty laugh, falling backwards on the grass in the process.

"Ha ha ha! That's too funny!" It was too much and to make matters worse, he could picture it. Igneel was laughing so hard that his stomach was starting to hurt. _'This is so much fun!'_

Layla was laughing with him too as she bend down so they could be eye-level. "Hee hee I know right, mama was laughing too!" _'Now how's that for weird.'_ Layla silently beg for forgiveness because god only knows what her _papa_ would do if he found out she told that to a total stranger.

They both took a moment to catch their breath before Igneel look over to her and said "so what's your name?" Thou he silently muses that he already heard her name earlier.

Layla cautiously look over the boy as thou scanning him for any threat. "Eh? Why do I have to tell you my name?"

Igneel looks at the small petite girl beside him weirdly for the third time today as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're nakamas now aren't we and nakamas should know each other's name."

"Nakama, you'll be my nakama?" _'He's willing to be my nakama.'_ Layla was so happy that she could cry but she didn't. Igneel didn't seem like the kind of boy who knew what to do when a girl cry so she just smile.

When Igneel saw that smile, he smiles too. "You weirdo, we already are."

'_I'm so happy, my very first nakama.'_ If anything, Layla's smile got bigger. "I guess we are huh, by the way my name is Layla, Layla Redfox." _'I'm happy.'_

"Igneel, Igneel Dragneel." Igneel smile back bashfully while scratching his head. In the corner of his eyes, he has to admit that she was dazzling when she smiles. _'She should smile more.'_

Suddenly a bird soar over the horizon startling both children as Layla abruptly stood up; her eyes wide with realization. "Oh no! It's that late already." _'No, no, no, it wasn't supposed to take this long! Mama will worry then Papa will do that again!'_

"What are you talking about? The sun's up so it's still early." If only Igneel knew Layla's dilemma then he would not be saying that, he would tell her to go already but he didn't so he settle for sitting up straight, looking at her funnily again.

"Sorry but I have to go so I'll see you around alright?" Layla gave him a quick wave and ready herself get herself out of there as soon as possible because we don't what _that_ to happen to her now don't we.

'_Huh, she's going now. . . For some reason I don't like that.'_ In a spilt Igneel jolted forward and caught her hand before she got away. His eyes shown defiance as his grip tightens. "But I don't want to see you around. I want to see _you_ again!" Strangely he felt like he had a hole inside his chest as he said those words. It didn't sit too well with him.

"Eh? Ano? . . ." Layla can't say she wasn't surprise because she was and she was blushing on the inside because he was holding her hands. Hey who wouldn't and beside she was always a romantic. It all happened so fast and Layla was still flabbergasted before it sinks in. _'He wants to see me again?'_ She closed her eyes and rub her temple with her free hand in deep thought. Then suddenly her eyes flicker open and a great big smile spread across her face. "Ah, I know! Let's meet up again tonight. I heard that there is going to be a meteor shower. It'll be fun, promise!" In the end she sticks out her pinky towards him.

'_I'll see her again.'_ "Okay, it's a promise!" Igneel return her smile and completed the promise with a pinky. In other words, it's a pinky promise to anyone who didn't get the first time around.

Reluctantly Igneel let go of her hand and Layla bolt until she got far enough to wave one last good bye. "Bye, Bye, Igneel! You better not forget!"

"See yea tonight La! I'll be waiting!" Igneel ecstatically wave his arms to bit her farewell.

'_La, a nickname?' _Layla smile and gave a quick wave before she disappear into the forest; her was hand still tingling from his touch.

Once she was gone from his senses, Igneel took a look at the hand that grabbed her. He was genuinely shock that he had reach out to her. '_Why did I do that?_' The warm familiar sensation was still there. A breeze blew towards his parent's grave as he gave them one last look before he too left the clearing towards the opposite direction, his scarf whipping in the wind.

Layla was running down the mountain trail, skipping a few steps along the way before a black blur flew into her line of vision. A flying black cat with a scar and trousers confronted her as it sigh, whether from relief or what not. "Layla."

"Lily you're here!" Layla smile at the feline and ran towards him.

'_Lily? I keep telling her to call me Pantherlily . . .'_ Pantherlily observe the familiar surroundings; a sad frown was visible as he stares down on the girl before him. "Visiting them again Layla."

"Hee, hee, don't I always!" Layla's smile bashfully as she looked like a child who has been caught in the act.

Pantherlily slightly shook his head in disapproval. "Your mother and father will worry then he will do _that_ again." He inwardly shutter as the thought occur to him.

"Oh no! I forgot. Help me lily!" Layla practically threw herself at him and beg the cat to save her skin because who in their right mind would go through _that_.

This was not the first time this happen, nor will it be the last. Pantherlily inwardly sigh as he put on his best poker face to face the enemy, in this case, a little girl. "I'm here to watch over you, not to help you get in and out of trouble."

Layla began to pout as she tugs Pantherlily. "But lily-"

"No buts, there are consequences for every action that you take." He effectively cut her off. Her little act won't work on him. Like he said it was not the first nor will it be the last.

"I'll tell papa that you lost sight of me again." Layla gave him her most innocent look so innocent; you would not think she was threatening him.

Amusing if you can call it that, Pantherlily was literately sweating bullets as his will began to waver. ". . . hold on tight and don't let go." He knew that he and his partner could go at it on even grounds but he will not risk going through _that_ as well. He is not sure how he survived the first time around and let's just says he will not go through _that_ again.

'_Take that! If I have to go through that, I'll make sure I won't go alone.'_ "You're the best lily!" Layla inwardly smirk as she grab hold of Pantherlily's arms as they travel max speed back home.

As Igneel try navigating through the forest, key word _try_, it was sad to say that he was lost . . . but knowing him, he didn't let it get in his way of having fun. In this case, admiring the thick terrain that the forest has to offer as a trend of thoughts cross his mind, '_man, look at those trees! I'm definitely going to make this place my home._' Wonder how he will react when he finds out that he had already inherited his father's house which I might add that resides somewhere in this forest though that won't come until much later. That is if Gray can let him go . . .

Then a mild wind whistles pass him, alerting him of the sudden impact that was to come but as usual he went down the second the wind blew pass him by a blue blur. Funny enough that the thing that had latch on to Igneel was also a cat; however, this one was blue and he had a green looking backpack to boot . . . "Igneel where did you go? I was so worried!"

Igneel gave a short hearty laugh as he scratch the back of his head "Sorry Happy but I promise I'll take you with me next time. I made a new friend. She weird but she's cool."

Happy was not blind and he certainly isn't a kid anymore though that is questionable, so he knew a face like that when he sees one. If you are wondering what I am trying to say then I'll make it short, Igneel is in love kind of face. Why, because he was practically glowing as he spoke about her, the joy could be reflected in his eyes. "You liiikkke her!" Happy almost shouted as he gave Igneel the knowing look.

Suddenly Igneel felt that weird feeling again and blurted out "Do not!"

Happy had a mischievous look to him as he counter a "Right, so let's go fishing! I'm hungry!" Happy being Happy will let this slide for now because fish comes first and he was staving! Though Igneel didn't show it, Happy learned through experience what that look in his eyes means even thou Igneel himself fail to realize it himself . . . Oh well, Happy can always tease him later cause there is no rule saying you can't bully your nephew.

"Alright! Just you wait Happy, I'll catch the biggest fish yet." To make his point, Igneel stretch his arm as far as possible.

This got Happy inwardly drooling as he saluted "Aye sir!"

And off they go as Happy told Igneel a great place to fish. He fails to mention that it was the same fishing spot that he and Natsu used to fish.

A black bur speeds off the sky and headed towards a Fairy Tail. This got people wandering what they are up to again, knowing Fairy Tail they shouldn't be too surprise cause hey Fairy Tail has done almost everything in the book and more! People stop to look as the blur showed no signs of slowing down then instantly it stop.

The result, the girl behind his back flew into the air squealing as the little black cat grew into the size of a fully grown man and caught the girl with ease. This causes many to let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding. Beside they soon realize who it was they were seeing and though it was foolish of them to worry.

Giggling, Layla gave the black cat an affectionate hug "Safe! Thanks lily!"

"Not like I have much of a choice." Pantherlily mutter as he ruffles her hair.

"No, not the hair, I spent hours to get it right" Layla pouts as she tries to fix her hair.

Pantherlily muse over the little girl in front of him and proceed to put her down. After a minute or two, he gave Layla a grin and interrupted her by saying "hey little miss, shouldn't you be going soon?"

"Oh that's right! lily you're the best anyway come on let's go to the guild before papa starts something." Layla ran up to Pantherlily and jump to grab his hand as she tugs the cat to go with her. Needless to say that Pantherlily reverted back to the little black cat and allowed her to carry him like a stuff toy.

". . ." What can I say? Pantherlily was not surprise at all that there was another earthshaking fight in the guild. In fact, it was normal.

"Oh too late . . ." Layla sweat drop as she watches her beloved guild go all out on each other. It was a lively guild. The one she grew up with and not a day too boring but still she had yet to get use to all of this violence er bonding I think . . .

"La-chan there you are, where did you disappear to this morning?" A beautiful woman with spikey blue shoulder length hair said as she proceeds to pick up the bond haired child making her let go of the black feline. The woman looks at looks at Pantherlily as he looks at her sadly and nod. She returns the gesture and turn to face the child in her arms.

Layla fidget slightly whether to tell her the truth or not as she shyly look up to meet her eyes "Nowhere really, I just wanted to take a walk and look mama, I got you these pretty flowers." Layla flash out some rainbow sakura for her mother.

'Eh, when did she pick that?' Pantherlily was puzzle over the fact that he did not notice. I mean like come on for gosh sake, how can you even hide a branch that big in the first place!

"For me? My you didn't have to sweetie." The woman thanked Layla and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Layla squeal in under her mother's affection but did not coward from it, instead she hug her mother back. "But I want to; I gave her some too."

This brought yet another sad smile to the woman's face but it was short lived as an arm suddenly rested on her head. A loud snort later and a man with multiple piecing and long spiky black hair huff "Why the long face Levy? The squirt made it back alright."

"Papa!" Layla squeal once more as she stretches her arms out to her father. The man took her with ease and threw her up in the air only to catch her and settle her down on his shoulder. Layla grins and starts to play with her father's hair.

"Gajeel-kun . . . I know but I can't help it but worry." Levy watch with a hint of amusement and hey you would never have expected Gajeel of all people to be so great with kids . . . well at least his kids; others, not so much.

Gajeel gave Levy a warm smile and smirk as he suddenly ruffles Layla's hair. "So squirt, spill it. What did you do today?"

Layla gave out a squeak as her father mess up her hair again. "Mua, not you too papa, I just fix my hair."_ 'Why is it always the hair? . . .'_

"Less complaining, more talking squirt or should I tame that hair of yours some more." Gajeel threaten his daughter as he crack his knuckles and hey should I take back the good father comment earlier . . . nah.

"Nooo you'll ruin it! It took me hours to get it right!" Layla grab her golden threads and reel back so fast, she almost fell backwards. Honestly, they really like to stick their nose in her business but that's what parents are for and they tell her to grow up . . . Layla inwardly sigh but it didn't last long as she began to excitedly express her morning activities to her parents. "And then when I got there someone beat me to Lucy-san and Natsu-san. Standing there was a boy with pink hair wearing a white scaly scarf! Thou he call me weird but I'm not that weird . . . am I. He's rude but he seems really cool." _'And he was really warm like the sun too. Thou I won't tell them that but I want want to see that smile again.'_

Gajeel's eyes narrow at the description as Levy looks at her husband worriedly. He zone out the moment he heard Layla said pink hair. There are not many out there that have pink hair._ 'So he is back.'_ Gajeel look at his daughter and with a strong and commanding voice "Enough! I do not want you going anywhere near that boy ever again understood."

**A/N:** Oi cliffhanger! Plz review your thoughts, hated it, like it, fav it. I look forward to it and like I said you have to read "Lucy's Nightmare" in order to understand.


End file.
